A Tale of a True Mage
by Sami.Hatter
Summary: When Rashel Zilas, a rather hyper mage, finds a beautiful choker style necklace, she didn't have a clue what it could do to her. Rashel, along with her kitten, Ashes, leave their boring lives behind for the adventure of a lifetime. And little do they know, the two will meet Rashel's true parents along the way. OC/Peter...Steve/Bucky...Thorki...Clintasha...Bruce/Tony
1. Prologue 1

One must be truly powerful to have birthed a True Mage. Many do not know a true mage can only be born to a ice/magic mage and a thunder mage. Tis why there are so few True Mages. True mages are believed to be symbols of good fortune and they are so rare that True Mages tend to be stolen from birth to be trained into weapons of mass destruction. True Mages are to be celebrated and worshiped.

Many one element mages do not see things that way. They see True Mages are to be destroyed and killed upon birth so that they cannot reek havoc upon the realms. Most True Mages have very memorable lives, but there is one True Mages life story that trumps all of the other true mages life stories. A teenage girl, by the name of Rashel Zilas, has the most memorable life story by far.

It all begins with a 17 year old Rashel a few weeks before Halloween...

* * *

><p>Hello Psychos,<p>

This is my new story. It will be a couple of chapters before the Avengers stuff start to show up. Well, My disclaimer: I, Sami Hatter, do not own the Avengers. I actually need a beta, so if you want to volunteer, PM me and we will see who can put up with my insanity.*Cackles Insanely*XD XD XD XD XD XD

Bucky: You can own me if you want. *wiggles eyebrows*

Steve: No. She cannot own you because you belong to me.

Me: I don't want to own you anyway. I would rather own Loki.

Loki: Why me?

Me: Because your hot.

Loki: Actually, I am quite cold.

Me: *facepalm*

Thor: Why did you hit yourself, Lady Sami?

Me: Frustration.

Thor: Why are you frustrated?

Tony: Because you don't understand simple things, Point Break.

Thor: I understand more than you think, Man Of Iron.

Loki(mumbles): I believe that it is a Midgardian tradition to smack your face when one is frustrated.

Thor: Thank you, brother. Is this true, Lady Sami?

Me: Yes, Thor, it is.

Tony(mocks): Yes, Thor, it is.

Me(calls): STEVE! TONY'S MOCKING ME... AGAIN!

Steve: TONY!

Tony: Eep! (runs away to hide)

Clint: This is funny to watch.

Me: Definitely.

I hope you enjoy my story.

Peace, Love, and Cookies,

Sami Hatter, Daughter of the Mad Hatter.

P.S. Sorry if the sudden prologue, title, character name, and powers changing confused you. If you would like me to explain the changes, feel free to message me.


	2. Ch1 The Necklace

To say Rashel was frustrated was a severe understatement. Rashel Hana Zilas wonder how she got into situations like this. She had gone into the forest behind her house to find a clearing to practice her powers. _'I am such an idiot,' _Rashel thought, _'how could I get lost in MY forest.' _It was true. Rashel was lost in the forest she had explored since she was four.

Rashel sighed as she finally stumbled upon her favorite stream with the large rock she formed to stretch across. With a breath of relief, she sank down on her rock. Stretching a hand out, she sunk her hand into the water and gently swished the water back and forth. She only stopped when her hand brush something smooth. Rashel wrapped a hand around it and pulled it out of the water. Upon inspecting her new treasure, she realized it was a choker-style necklace.

Creating a small wind with her powers, Rashel gently dried her hands and the necklace. Bringing the necklace up to her face, she realized it was a black, silky-feeling leather collar with a beautiful red stone. Looking closer at the stone, she realized that the stone had a black line curving through it. Humming in thought, Rashel wondered if she should keep this beautiful necklace. Rashel smirked as she came to her decision.

_**Yes... She would keep this necklace.** If someone truly wanted it, it wouldn't have been in the stream._ **So it was hers now.**

Rashel grinned as she slipped on the necklace. The stone flashed in the light as she fixed the collar to be the right size with one of her elements. Rashel smile dimmed for a slight second as she felt a slight rush of power went through her, but the smile brightened again as she laid her hand against the necklace.

When she finally saw how dark it was getting, Rashel scrambled up and rushed towards the way she knew her house was. One last thought rushed through her mind before she fully focused on rushing home.

_**Better hurry home before dark so mother doesn't beat me again...**_

* * *

><p>End Chapter.<p>

Hello all of my psychopaths. I hope you enjoyed my new chapter. I try to update as soon as I can, but with school and stuff it is kind of hard to update. If you enjoyed this, please review it means a lot to me to read the **NICE** things people have to say. If you didn't enjoy this, keep it to yourself please. I don't like negative things because it puts me in a negative mood and that sucks for everyone. Next chapter, the story will get a lot more interesting and Rashel will be meeting Captain soon. I have no idea who I am going to use after Captain so I am gonna put a poll of my page thing, but if you just want to post it in your review I will use those also so, feel free to do that. If you have any questions about anything, ask. I will try my best to answer them as quickly as I can.

Tony: Or you can ask me because I am a genius.

Me: No you are annoying.

Clint: She is right you know. You are annoying

Tony: Legolas! I am shocked at you. You are supposed to be my drinking buddy.

Clint: Sami got me new arrows made of the same stuff Cap's shield is made of.

Tony: Where did she get it?

Me: I got it off the internet.

Tony: Wow... Just Wow.

Me: Shut up before I burn you.

Well, that is it for now. BTW I do not own the Avengers or Spider-man.

Peace, Love, and Cookies,

Sami Hatter, Daughter of the Mad Hatter.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD


End file.
